


Autumn

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Art, BAMF Tony Stark, Digital Art, Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Supernatural Elements, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 9: Autumn





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/178894550256/inktober-day-9-autumn-d-i-didnt-have-a-lot-of) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

Tony smiled up into the sunlight, reveling in the chill of the air and the way the leaves danced in the wind. He heard Steve approaching and blinked his eyes back open.

“You’re late,” he teased.

Steve gave him a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head with one big hand.

“I’m sorry. This time of year just gets so busy. Everyone’s starting to get ready for Christmas and all the elves get in such a fuss over everything.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘Santa’. Christmas is coming. It must be nice to just have to worry about one night a year.”

As soon as Steve was close enough, he swooped down to give Tony a gentle peck on the lips.

“It’s not so bad, lets me keep the rest of my year open for you, when you’re not too busy changing the seasons.”

Tony hummed noncommittally, not ready to give in just yet.

“Mother Nature stops for no one,” he said loftily.

Steve just laughed.

“You know, ever since you basically adopted that spider-kid from Halloween, that title suits you better than ever. What’s his name again? Pumpkin?”

Tony shot him a mocking glare, knowing it was all for fun.

“ _Peter_.”

“Right, right. How could I forget?” Steve wrapped those big arms around his waist and pulled Tony in close. “Get’s you thinking, though, doesn’t it? Having him around.”

“About what?”

“Starting a family of our own? Would that be something you might be interested in, sweetheart? I’m sure Natasha wouldn’t mind carrying-“

“I am _not_ letting the Baba Yaga carry my child,” Tony cut Steve off sharply, before gentling his tone. “But maybe Pepper or Helen might be willing.”

Steve’s face lit up like all the lights of a Christmas tree suddenly coming on.

“Really?”

Spring was a long way off, but Tony could still feel his heart melting.

“Really.”


End file.
